Vetku Segashi
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. ''' '''Appearance and Personality Vetku Sagashi stands at 6ft 175lbs with extremely short black hair that matches the black stubble of hair on the end of his chin. He is brown skinned with a muscular/skinny disposition. Vetku wears loose fitting pants that are tight around the ankles and waist similar to a traditional samurai pants but tightened at the ankles. Along with these pants he wears a skin tight undershirt with a black padded vest that is worn over it. Vetku is an analytical man that is for the most part calm and collected. Very few things make him sad or happy. Vetku has a soft spot every once-in-a-while but for the most part he can come off as a very cold individual. He is very humble and easy to have fun with if you are close to him. Those close to him know that he can be a very sarcastic mischievous guy. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 4 ' '''Speed: 9 Chakra Levels: 6 ' '''Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Lightning Release ' '''Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Water Style Bullet Spray Jutsu -Water is formed from chakra manipulation which gives the user the ability to spray a cluster of water bullets from the user's mouth or fingers at lethal speed. This atack can easily rip through flesh and amor. (20) # Water Binding Jutsu - The user manipulates surrounding water that takes the form of tentacles that may bind or thrash the foe. (10cp min , 5cp every round active) # Lightning Style Lightning Flair Jutsu - The user manipulates and focuses chakra to their eyes and emits a blinding light equal to that of the sun. This light flashes for a brief second and leaves the user unharmedm''' the technique is very effective at close range. (10cp min)' '''Equipment' *(2) Set of Shuriken *(4) Water Summoning Scroll x 2 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 0 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Vetku Sagashi was born in Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds). When he was 5 him and his family of merchants were on a routine supply mission which headed towards the Lands of Waves. During this journey a rough storm brewed up which yielded lightning that fell from the sky and crushed the boat him and his family were aboard, killing his parents and throwing him and his brother overboard. Holding on to pieces of wreckage from the boat Vetku and his 3 year old brother Vesen were washed out t''' o sea in different directions. Unknowing where his brother washed up or even if he washed up somewhere, Vetku found himself half conscious on the beach of one of the many island towns in the Land of Waves. A generous retired sailor, Ruun found him washed up on shore close to his house and brought him home where he and his wife took care of Vetku as if he was their own. In this small village Vetku grew up learning basic jutsu from Ruun, that helped him back in his sailor days. Growing up listening to Ruun's amazing sometimes "creative" tale after tale of sailor stories Vetku was determined to make a name for himself yearning to create his own adventures. With Ruun's old cloth head band with "Panther" painted on it, Vetku set of in search of adventure and honing his skills. '''Genin Ruun decides that it will be benificial if Vetku became a ninja so that he could pretect himself while traveling. When Vetku passes the Hidden mist Genin exam Ruun tells him that he is okay to leave their small village freely and that he should start doing missions and odd jobs to take care of himself while on the road. Category:Character